


Reencuentro

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prompt Fic, Reunions, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony se deja caer primero entre los brazos de Rhodes, y es entonces cuando profiere un largo y tedioso grito desgarrador, que desgarra cualquier idea atorada en la mente de Steve. Busca indecente y perdido en la nave que acaba de posarse sobre las tierras cubiertas de muerte de Wakanda, pero nadie más acompaña a quien hubiera sido su mayor amor por el tiempo que duró entonces.





	Reencuentro

Tony se deja caer primero entre los brazos de Rhodes, y es entonces cuando profiere un largo y tedioso grito desgarrador, que desgarra cualquier idea atorada en la mente de Steve. Busca indecente y perdido en la nave que acaba de posarse sobre las tierras cubiertas de muerte de Wakanda, pero nadie más acompaña a quien hubiera sido su mayor amor por el tiempo que duró entonces.

Cae al suelo y, esta vez, nadie acude a recogerle. No hay nadie que se siente a su lado y le diga que no pasa nada, que todo se solucionará, y que si no lo hace, no estará solo porque le acompañaría hasta el final si así fuese. «Y así ha sido», le recuerda el recuerdo. Alguien toca su hombro, y no lucha por defenderse de un posible enemigo o, al contrario, por apoyar a quien necesite su ayuda porque no puede, no quiere ni volverá a hacerlo. Natasha le pide, por favor, modulando su voz para no sobresaltarle, que se tranquilice. Steve se da cuenta de que está llorando, jadeando incluso y que sus manos están cubiertas por lágrimas que aún siguen cayendo.

Una voz en exceso lejana habla; Steve quiere escuchar, de verdad que le gustaría, le gustarían tantas cosas que no sabe por dónde empezar y cuando quiere darse cuenta, una mano desciende sobre su cabeza y apresa su pelo, extremadamente trémula, haciendo el amago de calmarle pero consiguiendo el efecto contrario, tanto para uno como para otro.

Steve, cubierto de barro, sangre y lágrimas, alza su mirada y se echa de nuevo a llorar. Se aferra con todas sus fuerzas —que ya no son muchas— a las piernas de Tony, y por su vida, _por su vida_ , que no va a soltarse. No importa si le patea, no importa si le rechaza, no importa si le grita mil veces y le echa la culpa porque todo es tan cierto e irrelevante ya que nada más importa.

Sin embargo, Tony cae de rodillas junto a él y vuelve a atrapar su pelo, donde comienza a llorar con suficiente fuerza para que Steve le haya escuchado. Hay voces, cerca lejanas, que dicen algo sobre que esto no está bien, que es una injusticia, que hay que hacer algo. Pero no hay nada que hacer.

—Peter —gruñe, implora Steve en el hombro de Tony, escondido en él y sintiendo los dedos de Tony empuñar su cabello sin pretenderlo.

—No —exhala, en un hálito de desesperanza, en una voz rota que destruye a Steve.

Que envía un atronador odio, ira, impotencia a través de Steve. Clava sus uñas en Tony, y Tony tapa su boca con una mano. « _No grites más, por favor_ », y Steve calla, besando su mano.

Y es entonces cuando Tony grita.

**Author's Note:**

> Me he encontrado esto por el portátil, lo corregí rápido y dije, ¿por qué no?


End file.
